bionicdogfandomcom-20200213-history
The Visionary
The Visionary, also originally known as (but never directly referred to as) Chris, is the esteemed leader of The Insurgency, the large rebel faction situated down Below. Miner considers him and his group to be incredibly dangerous, though it has recently become apparent that this fear is mainly a result of his betrayal of them and fear of the retribution his past actions may bring. It was later revealed that Miner told Yougene that the Visionary's faction was so dangerous in an attempt to keep him away from the organized rebel group, due to Miner's fear of returning to the base alone after coming back as the only surviving member of the Escape Party. Not long after departing from Pinksville, the group arrives at the Rebel Base which is marked with the Visionary's insignia, revealing him to be the presumed Rebel leader, much to Miner's dismay. Not too long after a tenuous separation from Destiny Joy and Coen, Miner and Yougene were found by Miles (the Visionary's right-hand man) and brought inside the Rebel Hideout for a direct confrontation with the Visionary himself. Personality The Visionary is typically seen as the determined and resolute leader of the Insurgency. He remains steadfast in his goal of the destruction of the Ministry and has consistently worked to accomplish this task, to the point of pacing and exhaustion. He has, at times, displayed a nasty temper, especially towards Miner given their past history and Miner's known betrayal of the Insurgency as a whole. But it should be said that even with the hardness with which he treats his people (and Miner), he truly wishes for them to have better lives. It is what he and the Insurgency as a whole are fighting for, and a future that he hopes to one day see. He cannot rest until The Minister is put to rest for good. His leadership abilities should not be in any way discounted, as it is his confidence in his mission that attracts so many to the cause of the Insurgency. He leads with a firm but fair hand, pushing himself and others to work to the greatest extent that they can. He is known to value efficiency and loathes hold ups and stalls in the effort to topple the Ministry. Every second wasted, to the Visionary, is an extra second the Ministry is able to build themselves up and make life miserable for those in the Towns above. One oddity related to the Visionary is that he refuses to be referred to by his real name, Chris. He reacts extremely negatively to it, likely seeing it as undermining his authority as leader of the Insurgency. Few people refer to him by his real name (though, even then, only in secret). These people would be Destiny Joy, Miner, and Tyler. Backstory Little is known of the Visionary's past aside from the fact that he has managed to garner a sizable group of rebels towards his cause. One of these rebels would be Miner, who seemed to be a close friend of the Visionary. This friendship, however, has been placed under a great strain after Miner's failed Rebel Escape Party which got a sizable number of people killed. What little is known of The Visionary is that when he arrived down Below with his baby sister Elle, there was no organized rebel faction, with everyone Below essentially doing their own things. He consolidated a large number of these aimless people and worked to organize them into a force that had a chance of one day taking on the Ministry and overthrowing them once and for all. The Visionary and his faction have become something of a thorn in the side of The Ministry. While they are somewhat aware of his Rebellion forming Below, they have as of yet been unable to find the Secret Passage that the Rebels are known to use, much to the utter contempt of the Minister. Role Being the leader of the Rebellion, the Visionary plays a major role in the story. It can be assumed that he has tactical plans that involve making a move on the Ministry, perhaps once they establish rule over the rest of the caverns. He guides the Insurgency is its various affairs, ranging from training, recruiting, construction and excavation planning, and decisions regarding prisoners/captives. Currently, the Visionary and his faction have taken action against Miner for his crimes against the rebels down Below and for his collusion with the Ministry. He has locked him up and now it remains to be seen exactly what he has in store for Miner and Yougene both. Who knows what will happen??? Category:Characters Category:Below Dwellers Category:Lawbreakers Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Rebels Category:Males Category:Good Characters Category:Insurgency